bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy Wiki:General Policies
A policy for users participating in the community. Try to remain as mature and decent as possible when commenting. All vandals, trolls, spam bots, raiders, and users with highly unacceptable/suspicious behavior will be directly banned infinitely without warnings. Respect the staff members' authority, even if there isn't a listed rule. Do not ask or beg the admin members for admin/mod rights. As for now, we staffs are not seeking anyone for admin/mod promotions. Age As per Wiki FANDOM's Terms of Service, all users MUST required to be of at least 13 years of age or older to legally use Wiki FANDOM. In the Bendy Wiki here, it is even advised for contributors at 13 or older to contribute, for the sake of voluntary compliance to the Entertainment Software Rating Board and Pan-European Game Information's ratings. This is exactly in virtue of Children's Online Privacy Protection Rule (COPPA) outlined in 15 U.S. Code §§ 6501-6506. For important safety, any users who are confirmed to be 12 or under will be blocked until such time that they would conceivably be 13. Behavior and Civilization Everyone deserves respect. It is highly recommended that you to remain civilized and have proper discussions with one another. Harassment, (flame)baiting, personal attacking, guilt trip, or any vulgar behavior (even towards an administrator like an anonymous contributor) will not be taken too kindly. Keep in mind that anyone who respond to flamebaiters or vulgar users with harassment will receive a warning to both parties. Discussing or commenting inappropriate topics like sex or such that crosses the line is permanently forbidden, no matter how mild or extreme these comments with such content are. Profanity As this Wiki is classified as T-rated like the Bendy series themselves, a usage of profanity is welcome. Although, excessively overusing it or used for insulting or harassing the community is unacceptable. Using abusive slurs identified as racial, homophobic, or something much borderline offensive will not be tolerated. Spamming Spamming is considered anything that was repetitive and overly used in the community. Same also apply to trolling, inserting gibberish, etc. There are numerous types of spamming that needs to be kept in minimum: * Stretching or extending words to the max. (Example: "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees", and so on) * Rows of gibberish words consisting of letters, numbers, and symbols. * Zalgo texts (Example: "H͢͜͏é͏y̸̵ ̢w̛h̶̸̀a͟͢͡t҉̷̡'҉s͟͢͏ u̴̵p") * Inserting a huge amount of emojis in a row, similar to stretching/extending words. * Uploading a long row of images (up to 3 or more images), especially in comments. Giant-sized images in attempt to cover the screen partly or fully are not allowed. * Irrelevant, indecent texts in all caps, even with amount of punctuation. (Example: "AHHHHHHH WTF!!!!!!! WHEN WILL IT GONNA COME OUT?!?!?!?", etc.) * Modifying own comment font texts with random codes, such as coloring, increasing sizes (even in massive size), etc. (This should only go to profiles.) * A line of page-only templates. If this rule is violated, the spam comments will be deleted while the responsible user gets warned. Roleplaying Roleplaying is only allowed in discussions, not on comment sections, blog posts, etc. As long as they're appropriate, any themes that focus something clearly erotic, gory, or anything inappropriate are seriously not welcome. Username Tolerance Any users can name their accounts whatever they please, although users with offensive or sexual content names will be blocked permanently until they rename them something more appropriately. Users with their names impersonating the game's official developers or other Wikia users also receives an infinite block. Ban-Evading and Sockpuppetry Sockpuppeting is method of using multiple accounts for deception, considered as commonly ban-evading. Sockpuppets will be blocked on sight as a result. Using alt accounts like two or more are not allowed. Although it is absolutely fine to use the next latest account if you are not able to log into your main account. Profiles User profiles are decorative with adding images and descriptions about their favorites, opinions, and thoughts. Although, here are the following unacceptable actions that you're not allowed to do when using user page: * Editing other user's profile, unless giving permission for helpful need. * Uploading off-topic images not listed for the Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki. * Discriminating or harassing anyone or anything behind their backs. Piracy Do not give out links to illegal pirated copies of games. If there is a download to earlier pre-updates/betas for the games, then it's acceptable for accurate articles. Advertising Do not advertise off-topic products or promotions anywhere including comments, blog posts, forums, and message walls. Even though, it is fine to advertise in your own profile. Mini-Modding Mini-modding is not allowed. This term describe users lacking staff rights that send warnings to others. Friendly advice and tips are totally okay, but only admins has a right to give out warnings. A little reminder that admins and mods can only create "Message Wall Greetings" for themselves, not for normal users. Cross-Wiki Drama and Guilt-Trips Under serious circumstances, please keep your issues from other Wiki communities out of this Wiki. Discussing like how you get banned from the other Wiki or how much you dislike the admins from another Wiki is not acceptable and will be dismissed. Category:Policies